The present invention relates to a controller for a medical dropper, and more particularly to a dropper-controller with an automatically sealing means, which has simple structure and is manufactured at low cost while able to more effectively seal the passage of the liquid flow.
A medical dropper has a controller for guiding a liquid medicine contained in a dropper bottle of the dropper to a syringe which injects the liquid medicine into human body.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional controller of the medical dropper, which includes a sharp connector 91 inserted into the dropper bottle to guide the liquid medicine into a reservoir 92. The liquid medicine is further guided through a hose 93 to a controller member 94 which is disposed on the hose 93 to control the amount of the flowing liquid medicine or shut off the flow.
Such controller is totally manually operated so that in case of negligence, the controller will be still opened after the liquid medicine is exhausted. This will cause air to be injected into human body and result in great danger.
Moreover, FIG. 2 shows another conventional dropper in which a membrane 96 is disposed over a lower opening of a cylindric reservoir 95 containing liquid medicine. When the membrane 96 is buoyed up by the liquid medicine, the same is permitted to flow out of the reservoir through the lower opening thereof. However, when the liquid medicine is exhausted, the membrane 96 descends to block the opening and thus prevent air from entering human body.
Although the controller of the dropper shown in FIG. 2 is able to prevent air from entering human body after the liquid medicine is exhausted, the structure of such controller is quite complicated. For example, it is complicated to fix one side of the membrane beside the opening of the reservoir. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of such controller is increased and the price thereof is relatively high. Especially, such controller includes more parts and has larger volume so that after discarded, such controller is liable to cause more serious contamination to the environment.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 77205813 entitled " an automatic dropper-controller" discloses a technique of installation of a buoyage in the dropper bottle. A guiding lever is disposed at a top end of the buoyance and a controlling lever is disposed at a bottom end thereof and extends into a discharging passage. In addition, a ring member is fixed in the dropper bottle and at the upper end of the buoyage in order to effectively prevent the buoyage from ascending and seal an opening of the discharging passage.
According to such arrangements, the buoyage is a solid member made of relatively much material and an additional ring member is necessary to be disposed in the dropper bottle. The assembling operation of the buoyage and the ring member complicates the manufacturing procedure of the dropper.